The Anti-Titan Taskforce
by E equals McHammer-SQUARED
Summary: Time travel, future demigods, a demi-? and a fallen son of Poseidon. What will happen? Read this one. Disclaimer: Not an owner or creator of Percy Jackson and the Olympians (obviously). Oh and please tell me what you think via review.
1. It's time

Unknown:

We kept on running and never looked back. There is no place left but ... there. I'm just glad when Kronos was destroyed the third time, we recovered his heart. There may be a risk that **he** might follow us. "Prepare yourselves everyone, here we go"


	2. Who are you?

Percy:

It was just a normal Camp Half-Blood day. We were all just eating, then a bright light shines in the forest. I ran to check it out. In case of emergency: I have Riptide. Annabeth and some other campers came with me. We approached to where the light came from and we found four teenagers lying on the ground. One was a girl who was the spitting image of Annabeth, but had black hair and green eyes. Another was a guy with a brown mohawk. The third one was a girl version of Nico, but with blonde hair. The fourth, well, bald man, eyes of death of Clarisse and the rest looks like Chris.

"Who are you?" I asked. The Annabeth looking girl slowly stood up " My name is Abigale Ja... Jaspers." I could tell she was lying "And we are the Anti-Titan Taskforce"


	3. Which Cabin

Percy:

"Anti-Titan Taskforce?" Clarisse questioned "One: stupid name and Two: never heard of it." "Probably because you're still stupid after going soft on other campers" Mohawk boy stated "STUPID? SOFT?" But he ignored "Name's Max, Maxwell Dyllans. the blonde girl is Bianca Di... Difane and the bald one is Cyrus Rod...ney." We all knew he was lying. Grover took a sniff "Are you demigods?" Bianca 'Difane' took a breath as she got up "Yeah, well except Max, he's more like a demi-" Abigale hit her "GOD, god, we're all demigods!" "Wow, you are terrible liars" Annabeth pointed out "Doesn't matter, what really matters is we need temporary shelter for the night, okay?" "Sure thing, Mohawk. How bout Hermes cabin, huh guys?" Travis and Connor suggested. "Nice try, Stolls. I'll be in Hades" How did Bianca know that they might steal their wallets? Abigale" I'll good with Poseidon or Athena." Cyrus " I say Ares." Max "I'm going to Hermes, and don't you dare, Stolls"


	4. Cabin Night

Percy:

That night, I couldn't sleep. How did they know who we are? Why did they lie about their names? (don't answer that, I just remembered that names are dangerous) And lying about Maxwell Dyllans about being a demigod. I know he's half mortal, but what's the other half? So many questions.

I saw Abigale walking out of Athena's cabin, sitting at its table. Max came out of Hermes' cabin. As they spoke, I managed to eavesdrop "Couldn't sleep either, Abs?" "Guess I'm not used to being back at Camp United, even though it's still called Camp Half-Blood. Also, mother snores." Camp United? Athena Snoring? Or was she talking about someone else? "Are you sure that wasn't Malcolm?" "That may explain why it sounded like a dude." Malcolm, I should've known. "Anyway, we can't be on the run like this. We'll be putting everyone in danger. **He** might follow us here." "At this place? Please, the camp border can keep monsters out, it only lets in demigods" " **He** _is_ a demigod, remember, Bad Timer?" Bad Timer? What kind of nickname is that? "Look, we came here thanks to me and my father's heart. We can't be followed without either of them." His father's heart? "But, your brother-"

Suddenly, Abigale was interrupted by a huge explosion outside the camp. It woke everyone up: Mr D, Chiron, nymphs, satyrs, everyone. We got our armor on and weapons ready. There an army of monsters, lead be an man in a cloak holding a bronze staff with a sea green orb, and by his side a shorter one also in a cloak, barehanded. I saw Abigale get something out of her pocket, a pen? No, it couldn't be. She uncapped it and it became a sword. Bianca took a stance, looking like she is lifting something "Warriors of the dead, rise and come forth!" Around her, skeletons with different armor rose from the ground. Max's hair became gold. Cyrus just got himself ready for battle. Somehow the monsters passed the border. And so, the battle has begun.


	5. A Reunion during Battle

Percy:

The monster army came through the border, lead by a man in a black cloak holding a bronze staff with a sea green orb. Along with the other one in a cloak. We ran to battle, fighting with skeletons for reinforcement Bianca summoned. Monsters were sliced into dust by Abigale's sword. Some of them disintegrated for no reason. Strange. I saw a quick golden blur before they became monster sand. I noticed only the top part of the blur was gold. When it stopped, Max was standing where the blur was. I charged at their leader, but I was intercepted by his henchman. Every attempt to attack him, he kept hitting me in the back, as if he was never in front of me.

The leader told him to leave me unharmed, so he went after Max in a black blur. Abigale leaped to the leader, with a striking blow. He deflected it well. What Abigale said just now, surprised me. "Hello, Father." "Abigale Jackson, you knew I would follow you here" Jackson? He took off his cloak, remove his mask that I never noticed, his face, black hair, green eyes, he looked like me. The only thing that was different, was the scar from the right side of his forehead to his left eyebrow. "Why did you run? I took control of the world to protect you." "Protect me? You sent monsters to hunt us down! You tried to kill the taskforce." "And a member of that taskforce is a demi-" But before he could finish, Abigale smacked his face with her sword. "Didn't used my sword like that, but effective" "Do you know what your henchman is? Bringing the world to its knees, killing anybody who stands in your way, is this what **she** would want?" " **She** is GONE!" I just remembered we were fighting in a battle, so I seized my advantage to grab his staff. "Destroy the orb and all the monsters here will disintegrate" I smashed the orb to the ground, the monsters became dust, the only ones left were Abigale's father and the his right-hand man. "We'll be back and when we do, you'll realize you're fighting for the wrong side, Daughter!" His assistant grabbed his forearm and they both disappeared.


	6. The Explaination

**_Before you read this, I got a review that gave me a great suggestion from someone usernamed allen r. If your reading this allen r, thank you  
_**

Percy:

None were killed, a lot were injured, few unharmed. I couldn't keep it in anymore, so I turned to Abigale "Explain something!" Everyone gave their attention to me.

"Last night, you said **he** might follow you and you're putting us all in danger. And **he** is your father. Not to mention he looks exactly like me, excluding the scar!"

Annabeth tried to calm me down "Percy-"

"No, I'm getting answers!" I turned back to Abigale "Your sword looks exactly like mine, Max has super-speed and Bianca can summon the dead"

"Look, I know you're mad, but we had to keep it a secret, we thought it would be the best."

"THE BEST?!"

"I'm sorry, but..." She turned her head to her friends "Sorry guys, I have to tell him." She turned back to me "My real name is Abigale Jackson."

"Yeah, I noticed."

She turned to Clarisse "The reason you never heard of the Anti-Titan Taskforce is because it's formed in 30 years from now."

I got confused "30 years?"

"In other words, we're from the future. I'm your daughter."

That just turned my world upside down "So the guy that looks like me... was actually me?"

"...Yes"

"So Bianca Difane is actually..." "Bianca Di Angelo. Daughter of Nico Di Angelo."

"Cyrus Rodney?" "Cyrus Rodriguez. Son of Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez" Chris and Clarisse's face became red dodgeballs.

"And Maxwell Dyllans?" "Oh, no he's an actual demigod."

"Okay, but there are a few things I don't understand. Who was the other me talking about?"

"Your murdered wife, Annabeth Jackson."

Now that flipped Annabeth world. Either her mind was thinking _I'm with Percy, that Seaweed Brain?_ or _I'm going to be murdered?_

"Back at Siren Bay, I remembered saying ruling the world would be scary."

"You overcame that fear the days after she was killed."

I was speechless for a few seconds

"And Camp United?"

"The camp was renamed when Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Hotel Vahalla, Camp Titan-Mortal-"

"Camp Titan-Mortal?"

I was ignored "And others that don't need to be mentioned, united, hence the named."

"But what about Maxwell Dyllans?"

"Oh, well he's not actually a demigod, he's more of a..."


	7. You're a WHAAAT?

Percy:

We were all having breakfast at our tables, Abigale was at mine. While I ate, I heard the other campers whispering about Max. I couldn't believe it either. I mean, he a...

 _A few minutes ago_ :

"Oh, well he's not actually a demigod, he's more of a demi-"

Max interrupted "Uh, Abs, I don't think it's a good idea to tell them what I am."

"I don't think I have a choice, Bad Timer."

"For the... I-don't-know times I told you, please stop calling me 'Bad Timer'."

"You call me 'Abs'."

"Because it's short for 'Abigale'."

"Hey, I call you 'Bad Timer' cause it suits you. Since you're the son of Kronos."

Everybody heard "WHAT?!"

Max sighed "Yes it's true: I'm the son of Kronos. So I'm not a demigod, I'm... a demititan."

We were all speechless. Chiron stepped in "Perhaps we should all go back to our regular schedule."

I was about to ask how he wasn't in shock. Now that I think about it, five of his siblings are gods and he's going to have a demititan brother, so I decided to say nothing.

And that brings us to now. Last night he did say something about his father's heart. It must be how they got here. And when Abigale was talking about 'my' lackey, I'm guessing he must be a demititan too, but of which one? I thought about how Max and the guy in the cloak both have super speed _Wait..._ I thought. _The guy in the cloak is also a son of Kronos. That must be what she meant last night before the battle._

I looked at her, she looked worried

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... everything I've been through: watching my mother getting murdered, my father going insane, creating the task force, being hunted down and now we're in a different time period not knowing what we might change."

"It's okay, maybe things would stay as they are." I put my hand on her shoulder, then I saw something strange.


	8. The Visions of Truth

Percy:

I saw everything flash before me. One moment I'm at the campfire kneeling to Annabeth, the next, I'm rushing to a hospital to see a baby girl. Then, I saw something else.

I quickly got my hand off of Abigale and jumped backwards. I saw everyone looking at me.

I panicked "Okay, what just happened?"

One camper asked "What are you talking about?"

Abigale stood up "Sorry that was my fault, when you touched me you got visions of the future."

"So I know what's going to happen, but I got visions of yesterday and today, and you guys were never there."

Max walked to us "Those are visions of what's supposed to happen."

"And I'm guessing the day Annabeth died wasn't supposed to happen"

Abigale looked confused "What makes you say that?"

"I didn't see a dying blonde woman on that day. Instead, you and Bianca were playing with water balloons."

"What? I was getting them ready, but didn't play with them. And Bianca came to my house after my mother's death."

"You think someone travelled through time to kill me?" I didn't even notice Annabeth behind me.

We all thought about it, Max gave nods "You know, it _does_ make sense."

I thought of one of my supposed visions "Oh, there something supposed to happen tonight, something good. I'll see you around."


	9. Interviewing The Anti-Titan Taskforce

Annabeth:

Percy walked off after saying something good is going to happen tonight. So now, I'm going to speak to some of the task force.

I sparred with Bianca, asking her some questions "So, why were you named Bianca?"

"Oh, my father thought naming me after my dead aunt would bring happiness to him, but he was wrong. Though, it did bring most of it."

"I see. Oh, and how did you become a member of the task force?"

"I was the first one to be asked in it, of course, I said 'yes'."

 _Minutes Later_

"So, do you have any role in all of this?

"As long I get to hit people, the bald war master is in."

I watch Cyrus throw another knife on the shield. Bullseye... again.

 _More minutes later_

"Are there any other demititans or just you?"

"Well, the only other one is my brother who work with your turns-out-he's-not-going-to-become-insane husband."

"What's his name?"

"Hunter Dyllans."

"How did a demititan become a member of this task force?"

"My father used to use me to kill others, but Abigale got me to see the truth, if it weren't for her, I would still be killing."

He went back to jogging as a blur... on the lake.

 _ **More** minutes later_

"What gave you the idea to create The Anti-Titan Taskforce?"

"Kronos tried to destroy Olympus again and this time, with my father."

"I didn't think he would actually agree to join Kronos' army."

"Oh, no, he lead the army to find your killer."

"I notice you were calling Max 'Bad Timer' and him calling you 'Abs'."

"So?"

"Are you and him-"

"NO, we're not." She went back to eating her part of her lunch with a completely red face.


	10. Demigod and Demititan

Abigale:

What is her deal, she's my mother, yet she reminds me of my grandmother of my father's side.

I threw the rest of my lunch in the fire and walked to the beach. That's when I saw a blur, yellow top, orange middle and dark blue on the rest. Max stop right in front of me, very close to my face, and I mean 'very'. I backed slightly away watching his hair become brown again.

"Next time you stop, try not to get your face so close to mine... again."

"Sorry, I just... hehe... thought it would be funny." I slapped him "Okay, sorry, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Really? Cause every time you have a problem, you take it out on me."

I sighed "My mother thinks we're..." I gestured at both of us.

"What? It's only been less than two days and she notices?"

"She said the nicknames gave it away."

"Can't say I blame her, you told me your parents gave each other nicknames before they dated."

I couldn't help giggling "Yeah, I guess so." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

When I was about to walk away to Bianca, Max grabbed my arm, pulled me in and felt each other's lips.

An Aphrodite camper:

I could NOT believe what me and the whole cabin are seeing.

Abigale notices us "Hey, get outta here!" We all ran away laughing.


	11. Nico and Daughter

Nico:

I still couldn't get over the fact that I have a daughter... or going to have one. I heard everything she and Annabeth talked about. After she left, I decided to talk to her.

"Hey."

"... Hey."

Okay, that was lame. Come on Nico, talk to her about something.

"I... It's hard to believe that you're my kid."

"You named me after your sister."

"I know, I heard." Now I felt like a stalker. "So... who's your mother?"

"It best you don't know. I don't want the future to change."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

A few minutes later, we got used to talking to each other. I told her the time I met my stepmother.

"...and that's when Persephone threw us a quest to recover the Sword of Hades."

That's when we heard laughter coming from the beach. We looked and saw all the Aphrodite campers running.

After one of them told us what happened, boy that was news. Wonder what Percy would think.


	12. Percy's back

Grover:

Finally, Percy is back. I can't wait to tell him what the Aphrodite Cabin found at the beach.

"Hey, Grover, why so excited? Did you finally ask Juniper out?

I paused for a moment "No... maybe, please, I don't wanna talk about it."

He laughed "So, what's up?"

"You should've seen what the Aphrodite Cabin saw."

"And why should I care?"

"They saw Abigale and Max kiss."

"Huh, to be honest I knew that was coming. Not from my visions, just had a hunch."

I chuckled "So, why did you leave camp?

"Something good is gonna happen, so I had to get something."

"And that something is?"

"You'll see tonight." He turned around and walked back to his cabin.


	13. Team up (pt 1)

Maxwell:

I can't believe they saw. What will her father say? I know the future one knows, but this Percy... I don't know. The future Percy didn't approve us, even though he turned my father into his slave. We walked back to the others, I hear the not-evil Percy is back.

"Hey, guys"

My face was rushing with sweat "So... you're not mad?

"Why should I care?"

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"The Hunters are coming, so I decided to invite some old friends: the Kanes and the guys from Camp Jupiter."

"You do realise they're going to fight future you, right?"

"If we all work as one team, I'm sure we will beat me... okay, that sounded weird."

We nodded.

 _Tonight:_

Percy:

We saw to giant Chicken-Men flying to our camp. People got their weapons ready, I told them to stand down.

They landed and not only the Kanes were there, but some other people as well.

"Carter, good to see you again."

"Good to see you too."

"So, who're your friends?"

"Oh (from left to right) Zia, Uncle Amos, Jen, Bast and Khufu."

Something bronze flew in the sky, landed in the lake and Jason came off with the rest of the seven.

"Carter Kane and friends, meet Jason, Hazel and Frank."

That's when the Hunters came. "Magicians, meet the Hunters. And I think that's everyone."

"Not everyone." We all looked at Annabeth. "There's still someone else we need. I'm just glad I called him."

A guy jumped out of the bushes four metres high with some other people.

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Magnus Chase, son of Frey, the Asgardian god of fertility."

 _ **I was told I made mistakes in this chapter. thanks Poseidon114**_


	14. Team up (pt 2) The Killer

**Annabeth:**

I introduced my cousin "Everyone, this is my cousin, Magnus Chase, son of Frey, the Asgardian god of fertility."  
"So, wait, Asgardian gods?" Sadie asked  
"Norse Mythology." Magnus stated "Anyway, I like you to meet Samirah and Alex who are both children of Loki, deity of Mischief and pranks."  
Magnus said the rest of his friends' names.

"So why are we all brought here?" Piper questioned

Abigale stood up,"For those who don't know me, I'm Abigale Jackson. And you are all gathered here to help us fight a certain foe. A man, whose mind was twisted after someone important to him was taken away from him. A man who would stop at nothing to-"

Cyrus interupted her, "We're fighting her dad, Percy Jackson from the future! There, Abigale, was that too hard?"  
Max glared at him for interupting his girlfriend.  
Bianca stood by her to speak, "We know a time traveller killed her mother, Annabeth, in the future. That's what made future Percy go crazy."

From above, a giant shadow went over them. The object descended to the ground. It was Festus the bronze dragon, and the three riders dismounted.  
Apollo, Calypso and Leo.  
"YEE-HAA. So, what happening?"  
Everyone was speechless at Leo for showing up like that. Of course, few of us haven't met him and thought he was dead.

...

After Abigale explained the entire subject, we prepared for battle.  
A camper shouted, "Okay, does anyone know where future Percy is."

As if on que, the older version of the Son of Poseiden appeared with Hunter.

 **Percy:**

I looked at myself, that face, MY face. Everyone around me got themselves ready to fight.  
Future me laughed, "You fools, I'm only here for my treacherous daughter. She'll been returned to me or I kill you all, except you weak me."  
Abigale only raised her sword and charged at him. Hunter put himself in her way. Everyone was attacking evil me, even I began to charge at myself.

Carter and the other magicians drew symbols in the air, the hunters shot their arrows, Magnus and his friends used their power, the campers here attacked in their own way and the seven of us fought together.

Abigale and Max fought Hunter, Cyrus and Bianca fought with us.

 **Abigale:**

We took on Hunter, Son of Kronos. I did what I could to slice him, but he sped away from me. Max zoomed to his brother. It was a time less battle between brothers.

It only took a moment for the rest of the world, but for Max, it took him as long as he wanted to hold his fight.

 **Max:**

We fought with the rest of the world frozen in time. Our blades clashed, the battle was fierce, it was brother against brother.  
Hunter smirked, "It funny, in the original timeline, you fought along side us. No matter what I do, only you have always been a failure."

When he said that, I knew what he meant. Time started at normal speed again, I didn't care if anyone moving now, everyone needed to know the truth, "You're the time traveller who killed Annabeth? You changed our destiny, Hunter!"

 **Percy (future):**

I heard what Max said, that can't be right. Hunter only chuckled, "Killing her mother served a great cause for me. A corrupted Percy Jackson, an apocalyptic world, it was beautiful."

I couldn't believe it, the one who murdered my wife was right in front of me this whole time. My life was taken because of him.  
I used the water around me to push everyone away and charged at my Annnabeth's killer, who had his back facing me.

I tried to run him through, but before I could...

 **Hunter:**

I knew he would try to avenge his pathetic wife. Yes, I admit, I time travelled and killed her.  
I unsheathed my blade from my sleeve, turned to him and striked him through his gut.

I watched him fall as I took it out, "I didn't kill you at first, because I needed you to change the world into the world it is in our time."

I heard a shout from my brother from behind, "YOU MONSTER!"  
Our swords clashed once more.

 **Abigale:**

I ran to my father, tried to think of ways to save him, but I knew there was nothing I could do.  
From my father dying breath, I could hear, "I'm so sorry, I was blinded by him. Everyone was killed because of me. Abigale, change our destiny back, so we can be a family again. You, me... and your mother. And know that I love y-"

I haven't heard him call her my mother in years. Tears fell, I closed him eyes and mouth, then covered him with his cape, "I love you too, Dad."  
I went back to the fight, raising my sword, charging at Hunter.


	15. The Finale

**Max:**

We all attacked Hunter with everything we had. No matter how much tried, he kept counteracting us.  
Abigale brought my attention to her, "Max, we'll keep him busy, you go back and set the timeline to default!"

Hunter chuckled, everyone was unconscious, "That wouldn't do any good. Before I changed time, Max ordered me to do it before he died."  
I could believe it, I did this? Abigale called my name, "Max, don't listen to him. He's lying."  
My brother was actually telling the truth and Abs knew it. I scoffed at myself, I started the change, I gave her a nickname, I put everyone in danger.  
I looked back to my brother, accepting the truth and smirked.

"So you're joining me now?"

"On the contrary, I'm going to fix my mistake."

I threw my shirt off, my mohawk radiated a golden glow. I closed my eye for a second, concentrating the power inherited from my father. The moment my eyes opened, they were solid gold.

 **Abigale:**

I watched as greek lettering appear on his back, between the shoulder blades, as if they were tattoos.  
I took a closer look at it and realised what it said, "TIME KILLER"  
If he uses that power, he'll be erased from existence. He wouldn't have been born, I wouldn't have met him.

"Max, are you crazy!? I already lost my father, I can't lose you too."

He look back at me and smiled, "Abigale, I'll always be with you. No matter what, I will always love you."  
I didn't want to say goodbye, I wanted a future with him, But I knew this would be the last time I'll ever see him.

He charged at Hunter. He tried to speed away, but Max was faster and grabbed him. He tried to break free from his clutches, but he wouldn't let go. They both began to glow.

Max took one last look at me, I smiled through my tears, "See you, Bad Timer."  
He smiled back, "See you, Abs."

They both disappeared out of existence.  
Everyone was waking up, I spent my last few minutes explaining what happened before I began to fade.  
I looked at Cyrus and Bianca, they were both fading too.

I expected that. With Max gone, he wouldn't put the 'Timeline Change' idea into his brother's head. And without Hunter, he wouldn't change a thing.

I said my goodbyes, before I was completely ceased from this time. I expect their memories to disappear in time.

 **Percy:**

We watched the three remaining members of the Anti-Titan Taskforce disappear. We fixed the damage caused by future me.

A while later our memories began to fade. I don't even remember the visions anymore. We just decided to have a normal day like it was supposed to be, before this all started.

If the future has returned to its normal state, what will _this_ future bring. Who knows, all we have to do is wait.


End file.
